Two of a Kind
by Auktober
Summary: How would the windrider and the cajun have met? Will they realize their similarities or will they clash?


Hey all! This was a story that had been on my mind for a little while and I decided to put pen to paper and share it. This could be a prequel to Choose Me but that story does not have to be read to understand this one or vice versa. This story is in honor of my Aunt that has passed away not too long ago. She fought a long and hard battle but lost against lung cancer. She has always inspired me to be the best me I can be and I won't let you down. This is for you Auntie!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

Two of a Kind

The handsome Cajun made his way through the crowded streets of New Orleans with a cocky swagger. His leather duster sashayed behind him as he walked. He ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair brushing it from his hazel eyes, which it lazily fell back into its place. Hazel eyes fell on the beautiful yet scandalously dressed women standing on the corner. He roamed over their bodies giving them a charming smile as he tipped his head in their direction. They gave promiscuous cat calls as he passed promising him a good time for the right price. He chuckled as he neared his destination. The two story building on the corner thumbed with the sounds from the live blues band. The music flowed from the opened door as he slipped inside. Smoke assaulted his senses as took a look around. He made a bee line for the bar. He noticed that the bar was packed tonight as he side stepped people that seemed to put themselves in his way. He groaned when a drunken man fell into him.

"Remy!" The drunk man said in Remy's face. He frowned turning his head to the side to relieve himself of the horrid smell.

"Hiya, Jeffery. Don' suppose ya finish fo de night?"

"Hell naw!" Jeffery shouted out throwing an arm around Remy's shoulders. "De Boom-Boom room be jumping tonight! Here les get ya a drink."

"Naw, Remy tink ya had enough, mon ami." Jeffery dragged Remy over to the bar both of them taking a seat on a stool.

"It be some mighty fine women up in de joint tonight! Ha ha!" He chuckled giving Remy a hard pat on the back. Remy rolled his eyes signally for the bartender, who was taking a order from a couple on the far end. "I'ma get laid tonight fo sho! He he!"

"Ya need ta slow ya roll, Jeffery."

"Shit!" Jeffery exclaimed slamming his fist on the bar. He leaned forward looking around. "Pierre! Get yo ass down here!" The bartender shook his head smiling at Remy.

"Wat can I do ya fo Remy?"

"Ain't I sittin here too?"

"I all ready told ya Jeffery, ya dun fo de night. Gone somewhere!"

"Wat de hell? Come on now! Get me one mo beer and I'll leave." Jeffery said slurring his words his eyes drooping. Pierre shook his head no.

"Non, ya said dat three beers ago. Ya dun. Come back t'morrow."

"Well fuck dis, I'll take my bui'ness somewhere else!" Jeffery exclaimed raising off the stool on shaky legs. He took two steps and connected to the ground hitting his head on the table on his way. The group of guys at the table groaned as glasses and ash trays went tumbling through the air. Remy shook his head turning back to Pierre.

"Let me get'a Rum and Coke, mon ami."

"Comin' right up." The bartender nodded as he disappeared to the end of the bar. Remy took a moment to glance around the bar to see what he could get into when a beautiful brunette took the seat that Jeffery vacated not to long ago. She grinned at him winking at him. _Oh Lawd! Can't a man jus getta drink?_ He thought as turned away from him.

"Hiya, Remy."

"Hey, ya'self, Nissy."

"Let me get ya drink, Remy. Mebbe we can go somewhere quiet."

"Non, chere. I's fine right here."

"Ya so mean to meh Remy. Ya neva wanna spend time wit me no mo."

"Merci, Pierre." He nodded at the bartender. "Dat be cause I don' wanna and ya ain't takin' my drift, chere." He took a long sip from his drink lifting his glass to Pierre. "Dat be good an stiff, mon ami. Jus like Remy like it."

"Aiming tah please!" Pierre said going to take an order from someone on the end of the bar. Nissy huffed rolling her eyes away from the good looking Cajun. Yet she was not so easily deterred. She placed her hand on his thigh drawing lazy circles. She smiled at him whispering into his ear.

"I dun already told ya, Nissy. We ovah. So all ya doin' is embarrassing ya self. Gone home."

"Didn' wan ya dumb ass 'nyway!" She hissed throwing her drink in his face. Remy sighed wearily as he watched her storm out of the Boom-Boom room. _Dat Chere be crazy!_ Remy got up from his stool making his way through the crowd to the bathroom. He found a man laying on the floor beside his vomit in a fetal position. Remy shook his head. _Man oughta learn how to hold his liquor._ Remy thought as he rolled his eyes. He turned on the facet allowing the water to run until it was hot. He took in his appearance but turned when he heard a moan and a groan coming from one of the stalls. The stall rocked and a slam resounded followed by a curse in the dingy bathroom. He chuckled before he splashed water on his face wiping it on a paper towel.

"Take it easy on her in dere, mon ami." He laughed again before leaving the bathroom. He waded through the crowd once again taking a seat on his stool. Pierre made his way over to him.

"Can I get ya something else, Remy?"

"Oui, 'nother Rum and coke. Dis one here dun got watered down." Pierre nodded as he departed to prepare the drink. Hazel eyes glanced over the bar once more falling on a beautiful cinnamon colored woman. He whistled out loud looking her head to toe. She had her long white hair sitting on top of her head in a messy ponytail. She wore a strapless red dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs showing of her long shapely legs and stiletto high heels that tied around her ankles. She had a black leather jacket slung over her shoulder as her sapphire eyes checked out the scene. Eyes from all over the room were glued to her stopping them from what they were doing. The jealous females in the room grabbed their men tighter and the men primped themselves preparing to make their move on her. She rolled her eyes in a bored manner making her way to a lone table against the wall. Remy smiled to himself as he gazed upon her appreciatively. _Good Lawd have mercy on dis Cajun!_ He looked around as Pierre put his drink down in front of him.

"Mon ami . . . who dat?" Pierre shrugged as he squinted in an whistled himself.

"Got no idea, but I'll find out fo ya."

"Please do, mon ami." He grabbed Pierre's arm stopping him, "Non, Remy'll find out hisself." Pierre chuckled.

"Good luck." Remy eased off the stool making his way to her. He noticed that a brave man attempting to talk to her but so that he was shut down quickly. She noticed him making his way to her and she rolled her eyes but that did not deter Remy.

"Hello, Chere." She looked at him her eyes gazing over him a small smile found her face as she looked away. "Is dis seat taken?" She remained quiet looking at the band on stage. Remy shrugged taking a seat in the chair anyway. "Names, Remy. Ya looking mighty fine tonight, chere." She chuckled shaking her head. "Ya got a name?" She finally looked at him.

"Yes." She said simply as she stared at him. Remy felt his heart flutter as peered into those cat eyes. Her accent was definitely foreign. _I knew her fine ass wa'nt from around here._

"So ya gonna tell Remy, or are ya gonna make me beg?" He flashed her a charming smile. She giggled at him peering deeply into his eyes.

"Ororo."

"Dat be beautiful name, Chere. Where ya from?" She raised one white brow. "Ooh wee. Why ya be so cold to Remy? I jus wanna know who ya are? And mebbe offer to show ya around my town."

"Is dis punk botherin' ya, Chere?" A burly man asked standing over them. She chuckled shaking her head no.

"Nothing, I can't handle. Thank you."

"Ya let me know if dis punk bothering ya."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said turning her attention back to the band swaying to the music. Both men grinned like Cheshire cats at her movements. She grabbed Remy by his arm. "Dance with me."

"Sholl 'nuff, Chere." She led him through the crowd turning around to face him once the reached the dance floor. Ororo slipped her arms around his shoulder molding her body to he's swaying back and forth. Remy's hands roamed over her back pulling her closer. He inhaled her the scent of her his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Her hands crept up his body underneath his leather duster. She looked into his hazel eyes with a smoldering look. She grinned as her body slid over the semi erect Remy.

"Something tells me that you're enjoying this a little too much."

"Well Chere, I jus do wat ya tell me." He whispered into her ear his lips brushed against her neck and she shivered against him. "Why don' we go some place quiet?" She chuckled looking at him and shook her head no.

"Thanks for the dance. See you around Remy." She left his arms disappearing into the crowd. Remy looked around for her finding her nowhere insight. He made his way back to the bar to pay his tab taking a seat on an empty stool. Pierre made his way over to him a knowing grin on his face.

"So did ya at least get 'er name?" Remy chuckled glancing around for her.

"Ororo."

"Hmm. Dat's exotic." Remy and Pierre shared a laugh. "Ya need anythin' else?"

"Non. Let me pay meh tab."

"Alright. Dat be 12 bucks." Remy reached into his pocket for his wallet finding it nowhere on him. He pat himself down looking around on the ground. He burst into laughter.

"I be damn! De Chere stole Remy wallet." Pierre shook his head.

"De charmer jus got charmed. I gotcha tonight Remy."

"Ya knows I'm good fo it."

"Sholl 'nough. Go get ya wallet." Remy rose off his stool to look for her but he knew she was long gone. He walked out of the bar in frustration. He trudged down the Bourbon Street like a man possessed. Over the next few hours he searched for her. Sticking his head in and out of different bars asking his friend's if they had seen her. The answer that he got every time was "Ya jus missed 'er." Remy growled as charged out of the last bar. He was about to call it a night. He was tired. As he walked a passed an alley way he heard a commotion. He found Ororo fighting off the massive man from the bar that they first met. She was ducking and dodging creating space to find her opening. She punched him then kneed him in the stomach. Remy was impressed as he leaned against the wall watching the massive man getting whipped by a girl. Remy had to hold in a chuckle to keep from giving away his position. However the battle turned for the worst. The man slapped her across the face and picked her up tossing her across the air. She tripped over a box and fell backward into the wall knocking the wind from her lungs. She took deep breaths to gain her footing as she wheezed. The man was on in a hurry pinning her against the wall. He hiked up her dress tugging at her panties. She slammed her fist against his chest until he grabbed both of her hands held them over her head.

"NO!" She screamed out and he slapped her again. Remy ran up jumping on the man's back pulling him off of her. He slung the drunk man off of her throwing him to the ground.

"Dat bitch stole my wallet. I'm jus getting wat I'm owed." Remy looked over his shoulder at her with a disapproving glare on his face but he found her on her hands and knees looking up at him. Blood trickled from her lip and a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Dat's a female! Ya can't hit her like dat!"

"Get de hell outta here!" He yelled back. "We got unfinished bu'ness." He said approaching her slowly staggering over to them. Remy punched him in the jaw and he staggered back but he pulled a gun from the back of his pants point it at them. Ororo stumbled to her feet standing in front of Remy.

"I'll handle this!" she growled pushing him out of the way. "Take cover, Remy!" He just looked at her as she stood strong glaring at the drunk man holding the gun. The wind began to howl and thunder rumbled over head. Remy looked around finding that the weather around them looked dangerous. He heard murmurs from the people passing the alley way. The forceful gale played with her hair ripping it from the messy ponytail. Her torn dress swayed wildly around her as she extended her arms. She began to levitate above the ground. "YOU WANT YOUR PAYMENT! WELL HERE IT IS!" she screamed out and a tornado descended down on him gobbling him up. His fearful screams were barely heard over the roar of the winds. The tornado carried him away and disappeared leaving no trace of the man aside from the gun on the ground. She slowly descended from the air touching down on the ground. She swayed only to be caught in the waiting arms of Remy LeBeau.

"Damn, Chere." She tried to stand on her own but fell back into Remy. "Ya need medical attention, Chere."

"No . . . I just need to rest." She said before she passed out. Remy scooped her up as if she weighed nothing. Carrying her away to his apartment.

Remy watched as Ororo slept in his bed. He brushed a stray hair from her cheek tucking it behind her ear. He watched Ororo moan in her sleep tossing away from him sweat beading on her brow as she fought against someone in her sleep.

"Chere? Chere?" Remy shook her trying to wake her up. He used his empathic powers to feel her emotions and gasped. She was in complete and utter fear. He sent calming waves to her to settle her and she slowly stopped fighting against her assailant. Remy sighed raising from the bed heading into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet putting a towel into the sink. He reentered the room with the towel in hand and found Ororo looking wild-eyed about the room.

"Where am I?" She exclaimed her eyes beginning to white over. Wind began to pick up in the room.

"Chere! Calm down. Ya wit Remy. Ya passed out and I didn' know where else to take ya so I brought ya here." His hands extended out in front of him. Her eyes returned back to their blue color as she looked at him hesitantly. He made his way closer to her offering the towel to her. "I ain' gonna hurt ya." She nodded in understanding laying back into the pillows. Remy slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed showing her the towel before laying it on her head. She smiled up at him as she watched him work.

"Thank you. No one has ever been this kind to me without wanting something in return."

"Well, we gotta take care of our own."

"What do you mean by that." He chuckled looking down at her. He picked up a stray brick that was on the floor holding it in his hand. The brick glowed bright pink. Ororo gasped feeling the energy that surrounded the brick. He walked over to the opened window and tossed the brick out and it exploded. She looked wide eyed at him and nodded at him. "You're like me?"

"Oui. I also a thief, jus like ya, too."

"You just keep getting more interesting by the minute, Mr. Remy."

"Likewise, chere. Where are ya from?" She sighed sitting up on the bed.

"I'm from Kenya. Africa."

"Whatcha runnin' from?"

"What makes you think I'm running from something?"

"Ya talk in ya sleep."

"I can't talk about that . . . at least not yet." Remy accepted that for now as he took a seat back on to the bed. "Thank you Remy . . . for everything. Your wallet is in my leather jacket." He held the wallet up showing it to her and she smiled at him. "I feel bad about that now, but that's how I survive."

"Me too, chere. Hows about I show ya around and ya know de way thangs work 'round here?" She nodded her head. A large yawn escaped her lips as her eyes drooped considerably.

"I'd like that."

"Get some res'" He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand. He looked her with a questioning look.

"Don't leave. I don't want to be alone." He sat back down looking down at her. She slid over making room for him to lay beside her.

"Ya sure?"

"I trust you Remy and if you try anything I will strike you with lightning."

"Damn, Chere. Ya tryin' to kill Remy." She chuckled as he removed his boots and his leather trench coat. The bed dipped as he settled in beside her. She wrapped his arm around as she leaned her head against him. "We two of a kind, Ro."

"I suppose we are . . ." Sleep fell upon them quickly as the sun began to rise spilling into the room enveloping them in a warm glow.

* * *

><p>So what do you think, folks? I enjoyed that! Did you? Lol! Expect an update from Choose Me very very soon! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


End file.
